


Диван и мифы

by Antitheos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн - до появления Джона (возможно, задолго "до"); инспектор устраивает Шерлоку небольшую отеческую выволочку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Диван и мифы

Лестрейд моргнул. ОНО не исчезло.  
  
\- ...успеть туда и обратно за два часа, как ты это себе представляешь? Естественно, машина принадлежит сестре, в бардачке я обнаружил...  
  
В его собственной квартире. На его диване. С ногами. Сидел Шерлок-чертов-Холмс и анализировал загруженность траффика в центре Лондона. Лестрейд присмотрелся.  
  
\- Это что? - он указал на левый глаз детектива, под которым расплывался здоровенный фингал.  
  
Шерлок запнулся и поморщился:  
  
\- Мы с хозяином автостоянки не сошлись во мнениях. Точнее, сначала он не сошелся во мнениях со своей женой, а потом почему-то решил выместить на мне разочарование от собственной моногамной несостоятельности.  
  
Моногамная несостоятельность. А красиво, надо будет запомнить и употребить где-нибудь. В отчете, например. Адюльтер, измена, хождение налево - нет, моногамная несостоятельность звучит солиднее.  
  
\- Прочь с дивана, Шерлок. Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Это мой дом. Дома я не занимаюсь расследованиями. Дома я отдыхаю, если тебе знакомо это слово. Даже не буду спрашивать, как ты открыл дверь, но с дивана слезь немедленно.  
  
Детектив надулся и соскочил на пол. При этом его ощутимо мотнуло в сторону, но он успел поймать равновесие, вцепившись в спинку многострадального предмета мебели.  
  
\- Ты не стал бы слушать мои объяснения по телефону, я не хотел ждать до завтра, твоя квартира была близко.  
  
\- Потрясающее обоснование незаконного вторжения, - фыркнул Грегори. - Хорошо. Предположим, что ты у меня в гостях.   
  
\- Значит, я могу занять диван.  
  
\- Нет! - рявкнул инспектор, но беспокойство за состояние консультирующего фингалоносца уже потихоньку оттесняло усталость и раздражение на второй план. - Так. На кухню.  
  
Шерлок повиновался подозрительно безропотно. Беспокойство стало перерастать в панику. А вдруг его ударили слишком сильно? Парня, конечно, хранили какие-то боги - возможно, его "дедукция" на самом деле была религией, а не наукой - однако ни у одного бога не хватит терпения и сил на ежедневные чудеса. Если не задобрить его жертвами... Поняв, что мысли завернули куда-то в область метафизики, смежную с психиатрией, Лестрейд решил вернуться к насущным проблемам.  
  
\- Ты... нормально себя чувствуешь? Головокружение, тошнота, блики перед глазами?  
  
\- Галлюцинации, заикание, тремор нижних и верхних конечностей? - насмешливо продолжил Холмс, падая на стул. - Лестрейд, я всего лишь получил в глаз. Это не смертельно. Немного кофе и я в норме.  
  
"Ты никогда не в норме. Ты с нормой даже не знаком", - подумал Грегори, заваривая кофе и автоматически нарезая бутерброды. - "В норме ты бы сейчас был в ближайшей больнице, а не у меня на кухне. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько людей погибает в обычных бытовых драках? В барах, на автостоянках, в собственных квартирах..."  
  
Он запоздало осознал, что уже с минуту стоит на месте, зажав в руке дымящуюся кружку, и задумчиво сверлит взглядом самоприглашенного гостя. Неприятная выжидательная тишина толкала обоих на амбразуру "продолжения разговора".  
  
\- Я в порядке, - повторил Шерлок, передернув плечами. - Я не понимаю, с чего ты так...  
  
Инспектор грохнул кружку на стол. Разговор зрел давно, очень давно, и слова полились изо рта сами, каким-то хитрым образом минуя мозг.  
  
\- Я тоже не понимаю. Когда моей дочери было восемь, она подралась с одним из дворовых мальчишек и тоже обзавелась таким "украшением" под глазом. Мальчишку она довольно долго дразнила. Но ей было восемь, Шерлок! Восьмилетнему ребенку достаточно объяснить, что провокация так или иначе приводит к драке. Как правило, к пятнадцати это уже запоминается. Если искать неприятности, они сами начинают тебя находить - тоже известная истина. Почему такие банальные вещи не оседают в твоей гениальной голове, скажи мне! - Шерлок попытался что-то ответить, но Грегори уже несло дальше. - Я надеялся, что, завершив тесные отношения с наркотиками, ты повзрослел. Я даже думал, что ты найдешь себе более подходящую работу, чем мифическая должность консультирующего сыщика.  
  
Лицо Шерлока замкнулось и побледнело. Синяк выделился сильнее.  
  
\- Мне пора идти, - сказал он, поднимаясь. - У меня эксперимент в раковине...  
  
\- Сядь.  
  
Холмс замер на месте, излучая настороженность и еще какое-то чувство, которое Лестрейд не смог идентифицировать. Это было похоже на обиду, только не профессиональную, а, кажется, более личную. Более.. глубокую. Инспектор вытащил из холодильника пакет молока и лед для коктейлей. Лед он завернул в полиэтилен.  
  
\- Лед. Кофе. Сахар. Молоко. Наливай, сколько нужно. Нет, лед не надо складывать в кофе. Приложи его к глазу, вот так. Бутерброды. Пока ты не съешь хотя бы один, я не буду слушать твои дедуктивные выкладки. Да, это шантаж, и ты знаешь, что я не лгу.  
  
Наблюдение за жующим Шерлоком почему-то навевало умиротворение. Возможно, потому, что жующий бутерброды Шерлок мог пригрезиться только ярому апологету дзен-буддизма в припадке неконтролируемого просветления. Между отщипыванием кусков хлеба с ветчиной детектив рассуждал о текущем деле. Лестрейд подумал, что не говорить с набитым ртом учат лет с трех, но перебивать не стал. Когда паузы между фразами стали увеличиваться, а глаза гостя - закрываться (явно против его воли), инспектор решительно взял его под руку и проводил обратно в гостиную.   
  
\- Я все рассказал, - Шерлок вздохнул и пошел к двери. Его остановил уверенный голос:  
  
\- Ботинки.  
  
\- А?  
  
\- Сними ботинки.  
  
\- Гхм, послушай, я нормально отношусь к идее фетишей, но...  
  
\- Сними чертовы ботинки и сядь на чертов диван!  
  
От неожиданности детектив скорее не сел, а рухнул на диван. Сверху на него приземлились плед и подушка.  
  
\- Я же просил сначала ботинки, - покачал головой Лестрейд. - Хотя, если ты предпочитаешь спать в них...  
  
\- Я не хочу спать.  
  
\- Я вижу. За что мне такое наказание? Не отвечай! Это риторический вопрос. Укладывайся, горе мое. У нас завтра кошмарный день благодаря твоим стараниям, и ты мне будешь нужен выспавшимся.  
  
\- Мифический консультирующий сыщик все-таки на что-то годен? - язвительно спросил Шерлок, стянув ботинки и послушно устраиваясь на слишком коротком для него диване.  
  
Грегори подошел ближе и решительно укутал его, машинально подоткнув плед со всех сторон.  
  
\- Ты невыносимое создание, Шерлок. Мифически невыносимое создание. И я не хочу, чтобы когда-нибудь эта мифическая аура испарилась. Я не хочу когда-нибудь обнаружить в одном из закоулков Лондона твой труп. Поэтому - да, я надеялся, что ты найдешь себе какое-нибудь другое занятие. Не сомневаюсь, что ты везде будешь по уши в неприятностях, но...  
  
"Но, возможно, мне не придется присутствовать на твоих похоронах. Я бы лучше побывал на твоей свадьбе", - мысленно закончил инспектор и отвернулся, собираясь уйти.  
  
\- Лестрейд, - позвал его приглушенный пледом голос. - Я... больше не буду... так подставляться. Я постараюсь быть осторожным.  
  
Грегори почувствовал, как уголки губ неудержимо стремятся вверх.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.  
  
"Хорошо, что его не надо убеждать в отсутствии под диваном монстров. Хотя какой монстр рискнет появиться под диваном, на котором лежит мифический Шерлок Холмс?"


End file.
